


Control Me

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Literally just a smutty blurb because I can’t help it.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo & Reader, Horacio Carrillo x Reader, Horacio Carrillo/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Control Me

Yn has been cooped up in bed with Horacio all day. He finally listened to her and took a day off just so he can make love to her as much as he physically can. Horacio made sure not to tell Yn the night before that he wasn’t going to work the next day so he could surprise her. The surprise came in the form of fingering her awake, a slow orgasm woke her up to see her man next to her wearing a smug grin. 

“I see you took the day off,” she states as she slowly turned over to allow him between her thighs.

“Yup,” Horacio says. He kisses her all over her tank top covered chest, enjoying the sensation of her hands roaming over his body.

“Good.” And now it’s early afternoon and the two have fucked three times so far and Horacio doesn’t seem to plan on stopping any time soon. They’ve stopped for bathroom breaks and food but other than that, they’ve been at it like rabbits. He’s got her in his lap, his dick deep inside her and it fills her to the brim. He can’t even begin to describe how good her pussy feels wrapped around him. Every time with her feels like the first time. 

“That’s it beautiful, ride my dick like the good girl you are,” Horacio moans. Yn is a goddess on top of him; she’s looking at him with needy, blown out eyes, her lips swollen from all the kissing. She’s at a loss for words when he’s got her like this. Horacio grabs her chin roughly, her mouth pried open for him to spit in it.

“Gonna be a good girl and come for me?” He asks and Yn nods furiously. “Do it, come for me princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment! I’m on tumblr at squidlywiddly87 and   
> i-the-hell-is-bvcky :D


End file.
